Le coffret de cuir
by Norya
Summary: Après le décès de Harry Potter, ses enfants découvrent un coffret empli d'objets et d'une lettre où il leur raconte une histoire d'amour qu'il a vécue... Slash OneShot


**Note** :  
Voilà un petit One-Shot écrit à la suite d'un concours où il fallait raconter une romance sur un couple inattendu... J'ai choisi Harry/Percy, en partie pour montrer que Percy n'est pas seulement le personnage buté et agaçant des romans. J'espère y être parvenue, même un tout petit peu.

Et si vous arrivez à être touché ne serait-ce qu'un peu par ce couple, ce sera déjà une victoire pour moi...

Merci d'avoir bien voulu vous pencher sur cette fic!

* * *

La mort récente d'Harry Potter, l'Auror le plus doué et le plus respecté de sa génération, avait plongé sa maison familiale dans le silence. Ses deux enfants, John et Mary, venus commencer le rangement et rassembler quelques affaires pour respecter ses dernières volontés, n'avaient pas voulu troubler cette quiétude et avaient laissé les fenêtres fermées. L'obscurité et le calme avaient pour eux un effet apaisant dans le malheur qui venait de les toucher. 

Installés au grenier, ils répertoriaient les objets disposés ça et là, quand, dans la grande armoire qui avait été la leur durant leur enfance, ils découvrirent un petit coffret tapissé de cuir brun et qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu, niché dans le faux fond du meuble. Ils échangèrent un regard, surpris, et décidèrent de l'ouvrir. Il était d'apparence petit mais avait été rempli de nombreux objets. Mary commença à les sortir un à un et posa délicatement un petit bracelet, une vieille paire de lunettes, une plume usagée. Elle s'attarda un instant sur un insigne de Préfet en Chef, surprise, car elle savait que leur père ne l'avait jamais été. John, qui la regardait faire, était tout aussi étonné. Pressentant quelque chose d'important, elle la posa sur ses genoux et se pencha à nouveau sur la boîte pour y saisir l'enveloppe disposée au fond. Elle était adressée à leurs deux noms. Mary l'ouvrit, en sortit une très longue lettre et sentit l'émotion la gagner quand elle reconnut l'écriture de leur père.

- Lis-la-nous, Mary, murmura son frère, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai.

Mary commença alors la lecture de la dernière lettre de leur père…

_Godric's Hollow, le 26 mars 2060 _

_Mes chers enfants,_

_Je vous connais si bien que je sais déjà votre surprise à la lecture de cette lettre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une confession, ni un testament à proprement parler, bien que j'aurai une requête à vous soumettre. Vous voyez, je savais que vous découvririez cette lettre avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit à mon sujet après ma mort._

_Difficile de savoir par où commencer. J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous raconter, bien qu'une seule, la plus importante, sera l'objet réel de cette lettre. Sachez tout d'abord que je vous aime tous les deux, ainsi que tous vos enfants. Vous avez été et êtes toujours des lumières dans ma vie. _

_L'amour a été le moteur de ma vie, depuis ma naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui, en passant par ma victoire sur Lord Voldemort, mais ça, vous le savez déjà, aussi je ne vous en parlerai pas. __Oui, j'ai aimé et pas seulement une fois. Vous avez entendu parler de Ginny, la sœur de Ron, ou « Oncle Ron » comme vous l'appeliez bien que vous n'ayez aucun lien de parenté avec lui ni avec son épouse Hermione. Mais, après tout, avec eux nous formions une vraie famille…_

_Ginny… Je ne vous en ai jamais vraiment parlé, ou pas assez à mon avis. Elle a compté énormément pour moi et a été mon véritable premier amour. C'est peut-être un peu ridicule de dire cela ainsi mais c'est la pure vérité. La perdre a été un choc terrible et j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour m'en remettre. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi en recevant le sortilège de mort qui m'était destiné et je me suis très longtemps senti coupable._

_Vous le savez, ce n'est que bien des années après que j'ai rencontré votre mère Sarah qui m'a tant apporté. Pourtant, entre-temps, j'ai connu quelqu'un d'autre. Une histoire dont je n'ai jamais parlé, pas même à Sarah. Non pas par honte, mais parce qu'elle a été si forte, si courte et si étrange à la fois que j'ai toujours préféré la garder pour moi. Maintenant, au soir de ma vie, je peux vous en parler.  
__J'espère ne pas vous choquer en vous apprenant cet amour très fort. Tout d'abord, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous mépreniez : j'ai réellement et énormément aimé votre mère, plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer, mais ça a été différent de ce que j'ai vécu et ressenti auprès de Percy._

_Oui, vous l'avez bien compris : j'ai aimé un homme. J'imagine bien d'ici que vous devez trouver cela inattendu, d'autant plus que je suis persuadé que vous avez aussi compris qui était Percy. C'était bien le frère d'Oncle Ron, que vous avez eu quelques fois l'occasion de voir. Il est vrai que vous ne l'avez pas vu très souvent, parce qu'il a longtemps été mal à l'aise à propos de ce qui s'était passé lors de la guerre et aussi, plus tard, parce que, peut-être inconsciemment, nous tâchions de ne pas trop nous voir. Nous craignions de céder à nouveau l'un à l'autre. Quelle importance de céder ? Mais parce que nous avions chacun de notre côté fondé une famille et que malgré les sentiments qui nous unissaient encore, nous ne voulions pas briser toutes ces vies._

_C'est vrai qu'au delà d'une histoire entre deux jeunes hommes, notre amour a de quoi surprendre quand on connaît les relations qui nous liaient ou plutôt qui liaient Percy et sa famille qui était à mes côtés. Pendant la guerre, Percy avait été aveuglé par l'ambition qui le guidait et par le Ministère qui se servait de lui pour faire pression sur ses parents, notoires proches de Dumbledore, qui n'était pas bien vu à l'époque. Enfin, c'est l'analyse que j'ai faite bien après, car à l'époque, j'avais été très surpris et déçu de l'attitude de Percy. Je ne comprenais pas, d'autant plus qu'il avait toujours gentil avec moi, quoique qu'un peu guindé et centré sur le travail._

_Et puis les mois et les années ont passé et la guerre s'est finie. La famille Weasley et moi avons été meurtris par la mort de Ginny. C'est d'ailleurs à ses funérailles que j'ai revu pour la première fois Percy. Ce n'est pas là, je pense, qu'ont commencé mes sentiments pour lui car mon cœur était encore à sa sœur. Cependant, il était là et alors que lui aussi était concerné par le deuil, m'a présenté ses condoléances. Nous étions seuls à ce moment-là car il avait souhaité me parler seul à seul. Bien sûr que je n'avais pas le cœur à quoi que ce soit de sentimental, mais ses mots m'ont ému et dès lors, je lui ai pardonné son éloignement pendant la guerre. Nous avons longtemps discuté ce jour-là, après la cérémonie. Lui aussi avait perdu sa fiancée Pénélope quelques mois auparavant lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts. Même si notre amour n'a pas débuté ce jour-là, c'est quand même ainsi que nous nous sommes rapprochés._

_Après ce jour, nous ne nous sommes plus croisés pendant plusieurs mois. La première fois que nous nous sommes revus a été de façon fortuite, du moins c'est ce que je pensais à l'époque. J'étais au Ministère et pour une enquête, j'avais dû me rendre au Service de Régulation des Créatures Magiques et c'est là que j'y ai revu Percy, qui lui aussi venait pour un renseignement alors qu'il travaillait pour le Bureau International des Lois Magiques. En fait, il aurait pu obtenir le renseignement qu'il cherchait depuis son bureau, m'a-t-il avoué plus tard, et c'était parce qu'il avait appris d'un collègue que je passais dans ce service qu'il était descendu. Quand nous nous sommes croisés là, il m'a souri immédiatement et déjà là, quelque chose en moi s'est réchauffé. Après notre journée de travail, nous avons dîné ensemble. Ca a été un moment chaleureux et j'en garde un souvenir ému car c'était la première fois depuis la mort de Ginny que je passais une soirée heureuse et je ne m'étais pas endormi aussi bien, ensuite, depuis tout ce temps._

_Comment en sommes-nous venus à être véritablement ensemble ? Ca n'a jamais été calculé ni prévu par l'un de nous deux. C'est arrivé plutôt naturellement, comme dans toute histoire d'amour finalement. Nous avons d'abord mené une relation amicale pendant de nombreuses semaines, pas spécialement discrètement mais nous ne l'avons pas non plus crié sur les toits, notamment auprès des Weasley, envers qui Percy était toujours mal à l'aise. Eux lui avaient pourtant pardonné et n'auraient rien trouvé à redire à cette amitié. De mon côté, je n'en avais pas parlé à Ron ou à Hermione, bien que je n'aie eu, d'ailleurs, que rarement de secrets pour eux, mais je ne saurais dire pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi à ce moment-là._

_C'est un soir de juin que notre relation amicale a pris une autre tournure. Peut-être à la faveur d'un verre de trop, peut-être grâce à la température douce qui régnait alors sur Londres, nous nous sommes rapprochés et, délicatement, nous nous sommes embrassés. Une déferlante de sensations m'a alors envahi : de la joie, de la douceur, du plaisir, du bien-être… Cela faisait si longtemps que rien de tel ne m'était arrivé !_

_Immédiatement, pourtant, quand nous nous sommes rendu compte de ce que nous faisions, nous avons reculé, gênés. Ce n'est pas toujours chose facile de se découvrir des sentiments pour quelqu'un ou d'avoir un « baiser volé » comme on dit , mais admettre que cet événement vous arrive avec une personne inattendue et surtout quelqu'un du même sexe que vous est encore plus difficile, particulièrement quand vous ne vous êtes jamais découvert ce penchant. Ce soir-là, nous étions chez lui, et j'ai préféré partir rapidement, tant j'avais été touché et marqué par ce baiser. C'est fou ce que cela peut chambouler quelqu'un… __De nombreux questionnements m'ont empêché de dormir la nuit suivante. La frustration aussi, même si je la rejetais. Pourtant, elle était bien là… Cette sensation de manque, de vide était évidente, mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer._

_Heureusement qu'il a pris les devants par la suite car je crois que j'aurais attendu à m'interroger pendant des semaines. Il est venu me voir quatre jours après, au Quartier des Aurors alors que je rentrais de la filature d'un supposé ex-Mangemort. Je ne pouvais évidemment pas l'éviter ni faire comme si je n'avais rien vu. J'avais énormément appréhendé ces retrouvailles et j'avais cru que, le jour venu, je me défilerais, mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça finalement. __Ce jour-là, je lui ai juste demandé d'attendre la fin de ma journée de travail et nous nous sommes retrouvés peu après à la sortie de mon bureau. Nous avons marché quelques instants sans nous parler et puis, au détour d'un couloir, il m'a attiré dans un passage adjacent, plongé dans une semi obscurité._

_Un instant de non-dits… J'ai senti sa main toucher ma joue doucement, glisser de mes pommettes vers mon menton et s'attarder un moment sur ma bouche. J'avais fermé les yeux, n'osant pas le regarder, pour laisser les sensations affluer en moi par le fait de ce simple geste. Je me souviens d'avoir ensuite posé ma main sur la sienne, pour la sentir plus près de moi et pour la guider, affirmant là mon propre désir. Je sentais mon cœur pulser violemment dans ma poitrine et Percy était si près que je croyais pouvoir percevoir le sien faire de même. Mes mains étaient de plus en plus moites et je tremblais presque quand je me suis glissé dans ses bras. Je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça parce que je l'ai senti hésiter avant qu'il ne me presse contre lui. Je sentais son corps mince contre le mien et ses longs bras m'entourer, puis il s'est écarté délicatement de moi et m'a embrassé, toujours très doucement. Je n'ai pas résisté un instant et cette fois, aucun de nous n'a perçu de gêne, même si nous étions au Ministère, un lieu peu propice à ce genre d'effusions, fussent-elles chastes._

_Je ne pense pas que vous souhaitiez des détails sur ce qui s'est passé ensuite, et de toute façon, je préfère les garder pour nous. Je voudrais seulement que vous imaginiez le bien-être dans lequel je me suis trouvé le lendemain matin à mon premier réveil entre ses bras. Je suis certain que vous avez connu cela, cette sensation d'accomplissement et de plénitude, cette certitude d'être au bon endroit et avec la bonne personne. J'aurais voulu que cela dure éternellement. Ce matin-là, comme de nombreux par la suite d'ailleurs, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me séparer de lui._

_Notre histoire d'amour a été faite de long mois de bonheur. Des mois où j'ai eu l'impression de me fortifier de jour en jour et où j'ai appris à ne plus craindre et douter de mon avenir comme quand Lord Voldemort régnait. J'avais besoin de la tiédeur de ses bras et de nos discussions sans fin et il avait besoin de ma présence rassurante et douce et de mon écoute à son égard. C'était réellement une relation sereine mais forte, entre personnalités complémentaires. En aucun cas, elle n'a été un moyen pour moi de me consoler de la mort de Ginny car j'ai aimé Percy pour lui et pour lui uniquement._

_Notre séparation n'est pas le meilleur souvenir que j'ai, et j'ai toujours un peu de mal à y repenser, même aujourd'hui. Elle a été difficile même si c'était par consentement mutuel. Nos sentiments étaient toujours présents mais nous savions qu'il aurait été difficile de mener notre relation plus longtemps parce que nous craignions qu'elle ne soit pas bien perçue par nos proches et nous ne voulions pas les perdre. Je préfère ne pas rentrer trop ici dans les détails si vous me le permettez. Nous avions en outre rencontré chacun quelqu'un, même si aucun de nous n'était encore réellement tombé amoureux. Pourtant votre mère m'avait déjà touché et je sentais en elle quelque chose d'important. __Percy et moi avons senti à ce moment-là et compris que notre relation n'avait pas nécessairement eu pour but d'être éternelle. Malgré tout, la séparation a été douloureuse pour chacun de nous et j'ai senti une partie de mon cœur s'arracher ce jour-là. Ce vide ne s'est jamais comblé, malgré l'amour profond que j'ai eu pour Sarah._

_Etrange, n'est ce pas ? Qui aurait prédit une telle histoire quelques années auparavant ? Nous, les premiers, n'y aurions pas cru et pourtant le destin a prouvé qu'elle a été nécessaire. Sans elle, nous ne nous serions pas reconstruits après les drames de la guerre, sans elle, j'ai souvent pensé que nous n'aurions pas vécu longtemps ou alors vécu moins bien._

_Mes enfants, je ne cherche pas à ce que vous nous approuviez ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre, seulement à ce que vous connaissiez mieux mon histoire car vous en faites vous aussi partie, à une échelle différente. __L'insigne de Préfet en Chef lui appartenait et le fait de me la donner a été un geste fort, car elle avait une importance toute particulière pour lui. Vous avez peut-être dû penser que c'était une gaminerie de conserver des objets ainsi, à la manière de certaines jeunes filles. Ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait faux, mais ce sont surtout des symboles de notre relation et celle-ci a été d'une importance si capitale pour moi que je n'ai jamais pu ni voulu m'en défaire._

_C'est là ma seule requête pour vous : je voudrais pouvoir être enterré avec ce que j'ai gardé de lui, afin d'à jamais sentir sa présence auprès de moi. N'oubliez pas non plus de me laisser l'alliance et la chaînette que m'avait offert votre mère. Elles seront dans mon dernier voyage, le symbole de l'amour véritable qui me liait à elle. __J'espère ne pas vous avoir choqués mais je crois qu'il était bon que je parle enfin.  
N'oubliez pas, mes chers enfants, que je vous aime et cela éternellement._

_Votre père, Harry._

Mary replia la lettre, incapable de parler et de retenir les larmes qui coulaient et ne put que se nicher dans les bras de son frère, tout aussi ému. Ils n'eurent besoin d'aucun mot pour deviner que chacun d'eux avait compris la demande de leur père et que le petit coffret de cuir irait le rejoindre pour l'éternité…


End file.
